


UGH!

by creamcats



Series: Untitled for Now [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcats/pseuds/creamcats
Summary: It took a while for Annie to realise, but when she did there was a pit in her stomach. She missed Mikasa.The title is taken from The 1975 - UGH!





	1. Chapter 1

_ I miss you _

 

Her finger hovered over the send button.  _ Somehow _ , Annie didn’t want to admit that she missed her own girlfriend. Of course, she missed her. They hadn’t properly spoken for a while and she truly meant every word of the text. She missed Mikasa’s presence and her hugs and her kisses (even though she’d never admit that). Yet there was the slight niggling feeling that Mikasa didn’t care and that Annie should just avoid the whole situation. Thoughts like that reared their ugly head, sliming their way into Annie’s mind. She didn’t want to think like that. She loved Mikasa. And she knew Mikasa loved her back. Yet, only apprehension filled her brain.

 

She deleted the message.

 

\-----

 

Even though Annie knew that Hitch truly meant the best for her, she was still annoying as fuck. Annie knew that when Hitch opened her mouth to speak, only nonsense was gonna come out. She should know better. She really should.

 

They were lying together in their shared living room, having one of those random talks that just kinda happened. Hitch was actually a really close friend to Annie. Of course, it started against her will. Hitch was an annoying and probing roommate that Annie just had to deal with. But now that they’d warmed up to each other, Hitch could offer really good advice… in her own  _ Hitch way _ . Other times she’d spew utter bullshit.

 

“I’m just saying, Annie, you should go over to her or something,” Hitch said and Annie couldn’t help but want to punch her. It was everything she didn’t want to hear. It wasn’t utter bullshit (like the drunken burger incident) but it was something Annie wanted to avoid thinking about. It made her feel awful. “We both know you’re going through a depressive episode, Annie. You were on Bin Weevils at 3 in the morning,”

“Yeah Hitch, I get it. Okay,” Annie huffed. “I’m a sorry excuse for a human being. Let me wallow in my depression,” Hitch laughed.

“I get that you two were taking a little time to ground yourself in your lives, I mean who wants to be that couple with the intense honeymoon period and the horrible break up? But you love her and she loves you and for God's sake, you haven’t seen each other in a month and a half. Text her or something,” Hitch rants. 

 

“In fact… Give me your phone,”

“No,” Annie shouted and went to grab her phone. But Hitch swiped it before she could reach it. Hitch unlocked the phone and started looking for Mikasa’s contact. “How do you know my password?”

“I’ve known for ages. You just didn’t know that I knew,” Hitch explained and tapped onto Mikasa’s contact. “It’s a shame you didn’t change her name to  _ My One and Only Love _ or something rotten like that,”

“Give me my phone back,” Annie commanded and reached for her device. Unease spread through her body just thinking about someone else on her phone. Especially someone as unpredictable as Hitch. There was no fucking way in hell that she’d let Hitch do a single thing.

“Calm down Annie,” Hitch laughed. “I’ll sit right next to you so you can see everything, okay?” Annie grumbled in response and laid back down. Scooting towards her, Hitch positioned herself so she sat next to her, phone facing the both of them.

 

_ Hi Mikasa it’s been a while. How’ve you been? _

 

“Is that good?” Hitch asked tentatively. Although she could be a bit of a cunt, she truly wanted Annie as a friend. All she wanted was her trust and her companionship. Because Annie just deserved happiness. Sappiness wasn’t a Hitch thing and the thought was exactly that but she just truly wanted her to be happy.

“Sure,” Annie grumbled and watched the screen intently. Hitch hit send and they waited for a reply.

 

**_Mikasa_ **

I’ve missed you so much

I really want to see you again

 

“Oh my Annie. Look how romantic,” Hitch giggled. As her cheeks reddened, Annie covered her face with her hands. God Mikasa was sappy. “She’s upfront about it, ain’t she?”

“It’s so embarrassing,” Annie groaned. 

“But at least you know she missed you too… She’s not like you who hides everything she feels,” Hitch stated. “You should take a couple pages from her book, hm?”

 

_ I miss you too. When can we see each other? _

 

Annie raised her eyebrow. 

“I’m not gonna make you wildly protest your love for her you know. Trust me a little,” Hitch joked and sent the message.

 

**_Mikasa_ **

I’m free right now

 

“Get changed, looks like you got a date,” Hitch exclaimed and handed her phone back to her. “Also… you’re welcome

 

\-----

 

There was an irrational little lump in Mikasa’s throat that formed when she sent the text. It had been so long since she’d seen Annie. A month and a half? Probably. Slight touches and stolen kisses were on her mind ever since their last hug. She craved touch. Almost needed it sometimes. Especially by those she loved dearly. Touch was one of the many she did to express her love: it was also something she couldn’t live without. People close to her figured it out but Annie hadn’t yet. Which made Mikasa kinda upset. Did Annie not notice all these little things about her? Did she just not care? That just  _ wasn’t _ true but there was the slight possibility that it was.  _ Ugh. Emotions. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie argue.

“What do you want?” Annie grumbled in between bites of her crisps. Her cheeks flushed. Mikasa had been staring at her intently with this sappy look on her face. A look filled with heartwarming sentiment and love. It was almost palpable. Mikasa’s expression was one of true yet such soft compassion and warmth and it made Annie feel all giddy inside. She could feel it worm around in her body. It was a horrible feeling. All squirmy and almost wrong in a way. And Mikasa sitting so close to Annie made her feel even more watched.

“A kiss,” Mikasa suggested with a smirk. She just had those eyes. Words couldn’t describe how they made Annie feel. She pressed a soft kiss on Annie’s lips. “After you finish having that, okay?”

“Hm,” Annie hummed and nodded. She was trying so hard to not show her embarrassment. So  _ so hard _ . Annie pressed a soft kiss onto Mikasa’s cheek. Even though it made her cringe when Mikasa did it, reciprocating made her heart flutter. She liked kissing and being around Mikasa and a little part of her didn’t want to admit it.

 

“I missed you,” Mikasa said.

“Mikasa!” Annie spluttered. Her spontaneity drove her mad sometimes.

“Love you,” Mikasa giggled and kissed up Annie’s neck. “And miss you,” Annie turned her head away. She didn't want Mikasa to see how embarrassed she was. God she was so sappy. “And you probably don't feel the same, just know I really like you,”

“I don't what?” Annie sputtered and stared with an expression that could only be described as a mixture of shock, fear, and hurt. Mikasa’s heart dropped.

“I meant… You don't rea-. Annie. Listen,”

“Wha-” Annie stuttered and everything just started to click. Of course she knew she was emotionally distant, almost took pride in it. Yet, she never expected it to affect Mikasa as much as it did. She should've. Knowing how anxious and how much of an overthinker Mikasa could be, she really should've. And knowing where she went wrong made it all the more worse.

 

“Mikasa. I didn't realise I made you feel like that,” Annie muttered.

“You always do this, Annie,” Mikasa complained. “You'll be such a loving and caring girlfriend one day, and then completely neglect me another. Sometimes I think you don't even like me. Please talk to me. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you treat me this way,”

“Please don't. You don't need to apologise,” Annie said. She felt an entirely new squirmy sensation. Yet, this one made her feel guilty to the core. It was all her fault, All of it. “I've been a shitty human being and an even shittier girlfriend to you. And I hate talking about my feelings but if it makes you feel better that's what I'll do,” Annie apologised and held onto Mikasa’s hand, pressing kisses every so often. What was done, was done. She couldn't undo the things she'd done. It was cemented now. No amount of kisses and dates could gloss over the fact that, yes, Annie had been a bad girlfriend to Mikasa. It had happened and now all she had to focus on was how to be a better person. 

 

“I want to know why. Why did you ignored my phone call,” Mikasa sniffled, tearing up. Was it selfish to want constant attention?

“I had my phone on silent. Oda and I were hanging out an-”

“Why didn't you call back?” Mikasa asked as tears spilled over. She wasn't afraid to cry. Never. Yet she felt afraid to confront Annie. Why?

“I didn't want to disturb you. I didn't think you'd care and I never thought you'd remember,” Annie confessed and diverted her gaze. She wasn't lying, but making eye contact was hard. Mikasa’s grip on her hand increased.

“I don't care whether you think I care. I'll always care. Even after the greatest day, you'll still be the highlight of it. You don't trust the extent of my words Annie. You don't trust me,” Mikasa ranted as her sorrow turned to anger. She was more angry at herself than Annie for not being patient with her. For forcing her feelings so strongly.

 

“What do I do? What should I do?” Annie asked and gulped aloud, her crisps utterly abandoned on the couch’s arm.

“Trust me. Show me you appreciate me. Give me all your attention,” Mikasa stated. Maybe all of this was too much to ask for. It had to be. She almost wanted Annie to reject it. To tell her she couldn't do it and that they could compromise.

“Okay.”

 

\-----

 

**Annie**

Morning

 

**Mikasa**

Morning

When can you come over

 

**Annie**

After this class finishes

 

**Mikasa**

I miss your cooking

And you

 

**Annie**

I miss you too see you in an hour

 

Mikasa smirked at her screen. She loved that Annie was reciprocating more. And acknowledging her more. She just couldn't wait to see her. Just knowing she was coming made the minutes go slower. Finding ways to occupy her mind worked for a good 15 minutes at best. Chatting with family kept her busy for a while, which made her focus on their conversation and not on how close Annie was to the house.

 

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

 

Fuck. That was her.

“Eren, I gotta go. Annie’s here,”

“Don’t forget to use protection,” Eren joked and hung up before Mikasa could say anything. His giggle was almost audible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for healthy relationships and I feel as though communicating your differences is part of one. This is totally me being a sap tbh. Also, I swear Annie'll get over her trust and emotional issues. Trust me.
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie makes schnitzel

“I'm making Schnitzel,” Annie stated and dropped a bag of groceries on Mikasa’s bed.

“What kind?” Mikasa asked and twisted around the sofa to face Annie.

“Wiener Schnitzel. My mother was Austrian,” Annie stated and took the items from the bag. Mikasa noted the past tense. Her mother was probably dead. Knowing Annie, it was best not to push her to share anything. She'd share as much as she wanted to share — and sometimes that was nothing at all. Mikasa rested her head on the couch and watched as Annie set up her ingredients.

 

“Should I help?” Mikasa offered.

“No,” Annie replied. “I want to do something for you.” The  _ for once _ wasn't said, but Mikasa knew she was going to say it. Annie set up a cutting board and started to peel onions. 

“You okay?” Mikasa asked, trying not to probe too hard. All too many times has Annie completely evaded conversations.

“Y-... I… I don't know,” Annie muttered and sliced through the onion. “I don't know how to feel,”

“Feel about what?” Mikasa asked and shifted towards her.

“Her death. She died. My mother died,” Annie stated. Almost as if she was convincing herself. “It's been so long but it doesn't feel real. I feel like I can just go back home and see her again. I can't even remember her face.” 

 

It was then where Mikasa understood her just that bit more. That little spark of humanity that was ignited by her sadness. She stood up and walked towards her. Slowly, Mikasa slid her hands around her body and rested her head on her shoulder.  

 

“I'I never did anything for you,” Annie sniffles as she sliced through the onion. 

“Annie,”

“I’m such a coward,” Annie muttered. An edge of something completely raw peaked through. Through all those layers of guilt and solace.

“It’s okay to cry,” Mikasa stated and snuggled into Annie.

“It's the onions,” Annie retorted.

“No, it's not. Annie,’ Mikasa said. “Cry. I want you to cry and think about it and talk about it. I promise. It'll all get better if you let yourself feel,”

“Mi-”

“Let's make the schnitzel, okay?”

 

\-----

 

“The food was really nice, Annie, thank you,” Mikasa said with a soft smile on her face. 

“Mikasa,” Annie replied. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“You're not gonna be with me forever. I should treat you a lot better. I'm sorry,” Annie confessed, avoiding Mikasa’s gaze. There was a lump in her throat and her hands were getting clammy. Why was it so hard to tell her how she felt? It just… All of this was true and how she really felt. Feeling and admitting were completely different things.

“Thank you, babe,” Mikasa muttered and pressed a kiss onto Annie’s cheek.

 

“When did you start calling me that?” Annie giggled softly and rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder.

“Not sure. But you suit it, don’t you babe,” Mikasa replied. Smirking, she wrapped her arm around Annie.

 

Time passed quickly as they watched random comedy shows on Netflix. It was Mikasa’s way of lightening up the mood. Seeing Annie that upset honestly made her feel like crying. She didn’t want to see her like that again. She was also learning more about Annie and her brand of humour - it was usually dry, witty, and occasionally filled with puns. Certain jokes weren’t Mikasa’s cup of tea, but Annie seemed to enjoy them and that made it a lot better. Just seeing Annie’s layers unsheathe by the way she laughed made Mikasa all warm and fuzzy inside. Looking at her smile just made her heart flutter. So carefree and effortless.

 

“Have I told you how happy you make me?” Mikasa asked as she carded through Annie’s fluffy hair. All that rubbing on her jumper from the laughing gave her a serious bed-head.

“Um… yeah,” Annie muttered, a blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears. She loved how open Mikasa was about her feelings. Sometimes it was embarrassing, though.

“I haven’t felt this way about a girl in years, thank you,” Mikasa added and Annie was taken aback for a second. Of course, she would’ve felt this way about someone else. She didn’t exist in a vacuum. But Annie still couldn’t imagine anyone else being treated the way Mikasa treated her. It was almost as if she wasn’t special.

 

“Not to probe, but who was the girl?” Annie asked, trying to sound as impartial as possible. Mikasa could see right through it, but she kinda wanted her to. She wanted Mikasa to know that she was going to be the only special person in her life.

“A girl from my hometown. Her name was Astrid. It was good while it lasted but she was just… I don’t know. She just had better things to pay attention to, I guess,” Mikasa explained.

“Come on now, you’re a great thing to pay attention to,” Annie pointed out and prodded her finger at Mikasa’s torso. She giggled in response.

“It’s not like we hate each other now. I see her on campus every now and then and say hi. We don’t do the same subjects and we don’t have the same circle so we rarely see each other,” Mikasa added. Annie pressed soft little kisses into Mikasa’s skin.

 

“Well don’t be sad now because you have me,” Annie stated between kisses. It made her uncomfortable whenever Mikasa was upset. She just wanted her to be happy and smiling like she always was… When the fuck did she get so corny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this took to long I'm sorry !!!  
> Number One from the Sonic R Soundtrack is a bop... sue me.
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie bumps into Astrid... and then she kept bumping into her

Old cobblestone and coffee. It’s what reminded Mikasa of Annie. Musky and sturdy scents that made her reminisce of the first time she saw her. Striking platinum blonde against the dark wood of the shop. The coffee there was good too. The atmosphere just made it better. Such an atmosphere made it hard to leave at times. Especially since she had a class in 20 minutes and Mikasa was  _ not good _ at keeping track of time.

 

With a frappuccino in hand, she walked out the shop and spotted someone. Annie. Her lips stretched in a smile as she waved shyly at her. Annie walked over.

“You free?” she asked, glancing at her coffee.

“Um, no. I have class in, like, 20 minutes,” Mikasa chuckled.

“You’re pretty much free for 10 minutes. You still owe me from last time,” Annie added and Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Hey! You offer to pay out of the goodness of your heart,” Mikasa babbled and placed her hand on her chest just to accentuate the point.

 

They spoke for a while, maybe 5 minutes. She checked her watch every second of the conversation. The lecturer did  _ not _ like being interrupted; especially if you’re late. Mikasa didn’t like dealing with confrontation, even though she totally could, she just didn’t want to. She can stand her ground and argue, but she felt incredibly guilty afterwards. So when Astrid just appeared completely out of the blue and gave her a gigantic hug, she fucking died. No way was that supposed to happen.

“Mikasa how’ve you been!” Astrid asked, letting her go from her vice-like grip.

“I’ve been… good,” she replied shakily. “Annie, this is Astrid”

“... hi,” Annie said.

“I’ve gotta go. I have a lecture in less than 10 minutes,” Mikasa stated, nodded, and walked out of the situation before anyone could say anything. She regretted her decision  _ immediately _ .

 

\-----

 

Astrid. After meeting her, Annie kinda knew what Mikasa saw in her. She was kind and had clear, fawny skin. And her hair was great. Dark chocolate locks with a stripe of red at the front in a messy bun. Especially those bangs.

 

Maybe she was so friendly because she didn’t know Annie was Mikasa’s girlfriend. It never really came up in the conversation. But judging by Mikasa’s descriptions of her, she might be bitter about it. That’s probably why Mikasa was so jumpy when she arrived. And why she didn’t go ‘This is my girlfriend Annie’ like she has with other people.

 

Astrid was super cool, though. She was interested in rocket science or some shit. She’s different. Much different from Annie. At least Mikasa didn’t have a distinct type, that would make her feel less special. If Astrid looked exactly like she did… that would make her kinda upset. Like Mikasa only wanted blondes in bobs. At least she knows Mikasa liked her for her and not because she fit some archetype. That was good.

 

What wasn’t good was the niggling feeling she got whenever Astrid just  _ appeared _ . She bumped into her a lot more often nowadays. Jealousy was something she tried to stop, honestly. She tried to be collected when it came to Mikasa. She was allowed friends. They happened years ago. Way before Annie even knew of Mikasa… or Eren. And even after all this time, they’ve been separate. So jealousy would be irrational. But. She. Felt. Like. It. Was. Justified. The way Astrid still spoke fondly of Mikasa. Or how Mikasa would defend Astrid whenever Annie criticised her slightly. They still had feelings for each other.

 

Whatever. She’ll get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol that was a wild hiatus. i did so many illegal substances... i'm totally cool guys. nah jk, i was watching rick and morty, playing overwatch, and procrastinating the whole time. also, happy 2018 !
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	5. Living a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid attempts to slide into Mikasa's dms

**_Astrid_ **

That Annie girl was super nice

 

**_Mikasa_ **

She is

 

**_Astrid_ **

Are you dating?

Just curious, you know

 

**_Mikasa_ **

Yes. Have been for more than half a year.

You know I still care about you and what you did years ago still kinda hurts. Annie really loves me and that's something she does that you didn't. 

I'm sorry I'm just really upset rn

 

**_Astrid_ **

I do love you

 

**_Mikasa_ **

Stop it

 

**_Astrid_ **

I’m sorry ok. I was stupid all those years ago and seeing you with her just kinda made me jealous. I wanted to be that supportive ex but I still have feelings and I'm sorry

A part of me wants to work it out.

It could still be a thing

  
  


Mikasa screwed her eyes shut and leaned back on her headboard. God she was upset. And irate. But mostly upset. Astrid meant so much to her at one point in her life. She just felt extreme guilt whenever she saw her. How could she not? Knowing how Annie gets sometimes, the crushing weight of how much she actually loved Astrid, the possibility that Astrid might mean something so great to her again. She loved Astrid. But she loved Annie more. Yet it’s just the fact that she still has the capacity to love her after everything. Why? Why couldn’t she hold a grudge like any normal human being would? Why did all these feelings surface when Annie came into the picture? Knowing Annie, she probably set aside her jealousy because she knew how Mikasa felt. And yet the guilt still happened. Because Astrid and her shouldn’t even be in contact.

 

Glassy-eyed, she looked at her phone screen.  _ It could still be a thing _ stared right back at her - taunting her. It could never be a thing… is what she wanted to say. It genuinely  _ could _ be a thing. If Mikasa left Annie and ran off into the sunset with her first love; it could be a thing.

 

**_Annie is calling…_ **

 

“Marco and Jean just made some cupcakes and you need to come over,” Annie said. A fond smile grew on Mikasa’s countenance.

“Um… not right now, sorry,”

“ _Not right now_ is the wrong answer, Ackermann. We both know you have zero consent in such serious matters,” Annie stated in such a serious way Mikasa almost thought she meant it. That was part of her humour. Dry in such a way that made it adorable. Mikasa chuckled at it.

“Alrighty… these have to be some heavenly cupcakes or you’ll be slaughtered,” Mikasa bantered. She liked Annie. Why would she choose another soul over her?

 

\-----

 

The cupcakes were better than nice. They were extraordinary. Soft vanilla melted into Mikasa’s taste buds. The frosting was so soft and the cake was fluffy. Everything about it just _melted_ together so nicely. The flavours were so simple and yet they worked together so well. White chocolate and vanilla. It worked so well.

“Where are Jean and Marco?” Mikasa asked as she lay back on Annie’s couch.

“They came over with Eren and dropped some cupcakes. We spoke for a while but Jean and Eren had a lecture and Marco left the oven on,” Annie explained.

“Oh… okay,” Mikasa sighed. She was still thinking about the whole Astrid fiasco; that much was certain. No words could describe the soul-crushing feeling she was experiencing.

 

“Are you okay, Mika. You seem kinda… out of it,” Annie asked and set a hand on Mikasa’s lap.

“If… I was to-,” Mikasa stuttered. “If an ex started talking about rekindling… what would you do?”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Annie chuckled, nervousness getting to her.

“It’s just… a question,” Mikasa muttered. That was a whole entire lie. It was more than a simple question. It was loaded with meaning and context that Annie would hate her for if she found out. “I’ve been thinking about it, for a while”

 

“Well… I wouldn't. Things that ended are probably supposed to stay that way,” Annie explained and tentatively placed a hand on Mikasa’s thigh.

“Um… promise me you won’t get upset when I tell you this,” Mikasa affirmed. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

Mikasa unlocked her phone and handed it to Annie, her messaging app was still open. Grabbing the phone, Annie looked through. Sitting there and waiting made even more guilt wash over her. Technically, she didn’t do _anything_ but it’s knowing she _could’ve_ done something. And the wait for Annie to finish reading was making her crawl. She wasn’t scared of Annie and how’d she’d react. She was mostly scared of how it’ll impact the relationship. Would she still trust her? Mikasa wouldn’t even trust herself.

 

“Oh,” Annie sighed.

“Like… it’s just been on my mind and I feel so bad about it because I was thinking may-”

“What did she do to you? To make you feel this way, I mean” Annie asked. “It’s nice you don’t want to be with her, though”

“Well… years ago. I remember telling her I loved her, and she said she couldn’t live a lie and broke up with me,” Mikasa explained, tears streaming down her face. When did she start crying? “When I said we’re friends, I was lying. I didn’t want you to hate her”

“I hate her now… I still kinda always did, I just have a reason now,” Annie explained. She leaned in towards Mikasa. “I’m awful at words. But I’m not as jealous as you think I am. It’s just that you chose me over her, right. So I… We’re not living a lie, right?” Annie pressed a kiss on Mikasa’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol hiatuses ? I don't know her.
> 
> EDIT:  
> OKAY HOW THE FUCK DID I POST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER WTF
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss

How did she end up here? Lying on her back, Annie hovering over her and pressing kisses all over her. It made her melt. There was no way that this was happening. She must be dreaming. Annie would never do anything like this. Hands grabbed onto the fabric of Annie’s shirt, back pressing onto her bed’s mattress. It felt like she was floating.

 

“What are you doing?” Mikasa giggled as Annie pressed kisses around her sternum.

“Kissing you,” Annie replied in between smooches. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie’s shoulders.

“Why?” Mikasa snickered.

“So you can think of me only and not Astrid,” Annie muttered, blushing wildly. Over the half a year they had been together, Mikasa found out that Annie was incapable of lying. She could exaggerate and slightly omit, but lying was something she couldn’t do. Recently, whenever Mikasa asked a question - she’d answer truthfully. It warmed her heart.

 

“Come up here,” Mikasa requested and Annie scooched up to face her. Blue eyes stared back at her, colours shifting from the light of the window. Closing her eyes, Mikasa pressed a kiss onto Annie’s lips. Slightly chapped and cherry flavoured. Comfort seeped through her bones as Annie repositioned herself slightly to accept the kiss, straddling Mikasa fully. Her hands explored Annie’s body slowly, making her shiver as she deepened the kiss.

 

Their kisses before this were innocent… apart from that  _ one night _ when they were both drunk. Kissing Annie before was always just a soft peck. Always a tender show of affection. To show Annie she cared. Nothing more than the pressing of lips. It never had to be anything more than that. And now such an innocent act was being tinged with  _ want _ … not that Mikasa was complaining. She liked the feeling of Annie’s plump lips on hers. The soft glide. Languid and fluid. Hands never really resting on one part of each other’s body. There was so much skin Mikasa had never touched yet. Deft hands melting into her as their kiss deepened. Her tongue was warm and she tasted like cake. Annie felt good. The soft hum in her throat told her that.

 

Annie’s name and lips were on Mikasa’s tongue. Hot and heavy yet so sweet. There was something addictive to it. The euphoria of just having her in her hands. No other girl could compete. Never in a million years.

 

\-----

 

“When I did that… I didn’t expect  _ that _ ” Annie exhaled, a smirk on her face. They lay there, sated and boneless. She glanced at Annie, the both of them only in their undies. Her post-coitus flush was gorgeous. Tiny little lovebites were littered on her neck and chest. Clothes splayed, spilling over the edge of the bed. Mikasa’s skin danced. Every concern and thought slipped away in the ecstasy. Her bed sheets were crinkled from all the grabbing she’d done. It was an out-of-body experience.

“We need to do that again,” Mikasa stated, rolling over to rest her head on Annie’s chest.

“You’re insatiable”

“Oh not now… later. I’m hungry,” Mikasa replied. She could definitely go again.

“What should we make?” Annie asked and carded her fingers through Mikasa’s hair. Thick and ebony locks. She had gorgeous hair.

“Pancakes”

“It’s 3 in the afternoon,”

“And?” Mikasa joked and pressed a kiss on Annie’s cheek. Yeah… she prefers it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol should I change the rating or...? Because I didn't write about it but like... it's _implied _.__
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)

**Author's Note:**

> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
